Night and Day
by kaution
Summary: When two new people Join the Felloship with frindship blossem into romance? L/? F/?


Night and Day  
  
  
  
Phixous and Areasa left the safety of the castle to attend the meeting with Elrond. Phixous was the last fairy. Her people were killed by Sauron. She was taken to live in a castle of Man. Areasa was the heir to the throne. They grew up inseperatable. They were on a quest to meet Elrond. They had been traveling for three days. During their forth day of traveling they were attacked by a group of Orcs.  
  
Phixous shouted, "Areasa, there are to many of them. We must leave NOW!"  
  
The two ran, not knowing where too. Their horses were taken. Areasa thought she saw something moving in the distance. It didn't look like an Orc so she called Phixous. Areasa told her friend, "Fly fast! Go NOW!"  
  
Phixous took off toward the figures. Strider and the Hobbits took some surprise at seeing a female flying. Phixous asked them in a pleading voice, "Please you must help me and my friend. She's down there amongst the Orcs."  
  
Without waiting to her their reply she flew back to her friend. Pulling out her dagger she helped in the fight. The strangers soon joined them. Soon the battle was won. Besides a few scrapes, they all were fine. They thanked the strangers and introduced themselves.  
  
"I am Areasa. Heir to the throne of Livia."  
  
"I am Phixous, last of the fairies. Sister/friend of Areasa" she said grinning. Now noticing that the four shorter people were Hobbits, they introduced themselves to them.  
  
"I am Aragorn, but people call me Strider."  
  
"I am Frodo Baggins. This is Samwise. We just call him Sam though. Those to are-"  
  
Pippin and Merry cut them off. "We are Pippin and Merry."  
  
"Nice to meet you," the girls laughed shaking their hands. "Are you heading to Elrond's meeting?"  
  
"Yes we are," replied Strider. "You are welcome to travel with us."  
  
"Strider, may I speak with you for a moment?" asked Phix.  
  
"'Course ma'lady." The two walked off a little ways from the others.  
  
"I know of the ring and I know of your quest. To answer the question in your mind, Areasa does not."  
  
He stared dumbfounded for a moment. "So you will be joining us on our quest."  
  
"Yes, I believe we will be seeing a lot of each other lately." She walked off back to Areasa.  
  
"Come on, we might want to reach a safe camp before nightfall," said Areasa. The group stared off walking for a few more hours. Areasa, being human, became fast friends with Strider. While Phix, in the back, was busy talking amongst the Hobbits. The hobbits couldn't believe one person could talk so much. They didn't mind, they liked having someone else to converse with. Phixous became bored of talking and began singing. Areasa started singing as well.  
  
Did you ever love somebody so much that the earth moved?  
  
Did you ever love somebody even though it hurts you?  
  
Did you ever love somebody-nothing else your heart could do?  
  
Did you ever love somebody who never knew?  
  
Haaaa aaaaa.  
  
Did you ever lay your head down on the shoulder of a good friend?  
  
And then have to look away somehow? Had to hide the way you felt for them?  
  
Have you ever prayed the day would come you'd hear them say they feel it to?  
  
  
  
Did you ever love somebody who never knew?  
  
Ahhh haa.  
  
I did. You did. Well, you know I'd understand.  
  
I could. I would. More than anybody can.  
  
Did you ever love somebody so much that the earth moved?  
  
Did you ever love somebody even though it hurts you?  
  
Did you ever love somebody-nothing else your heart could do?  
  
Did you ever love somebody like I love you? Like I love you?  
  
Like I love you?  
  
  
  
The boys were amazed at how well they could sing, and fight. Phix grew tired of walking and decided to float. She laid down in the air and followed behind the Hobbits. Pippin looked back and nudged Merry's arm. They looked at her amazed remembering she was a fairy. She was weaving in and out around the hobbits over to Areasa and Strider. "It is nightfall, should we not make camp?" Strider turned to the Hobbits, "We will set up camp and resume in the morning." Strider asked the girls if they had any supplies. They said no and told them the story of the Orcs taking their things.  
  
"I don't mind. I prefer to travel light," said Areasa.  
  
"Hmph, I want my clothes. Walking around for a while in a skirt doesn't really help my situation. Does anyone have a knife?" asked Phix. "Don't you have one?" Asked Aragon. "Yeah a dagger but I cant use it unless its in a fight." "Oh". Pippin gave her his and asked, "Why do you need it?"  
  
"I'm going to cut this damn skirt some. Its too long." She cut the skirt making it knee high. They settled down for the night. After much debating they figured out a sleeping plan. Since the blankets were so small, the two girls couldn't share one so Phix shared with Pippin and Areasa with Merry.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They woke at dawn the next morning. It was only a two day walk to Rivendell. The group started out but had to stop because of Merry and Pippin's complaining that they could go no further without breakfast and tea. Everyone was settled when Areasa heard rustling in the bush. She got up to explore, fingering her sword to bring it out if needed. Sam jumped up and ran behind her. Red eyes stared out at them through the leaves. "Aragorn!!!" Everyone ran over wanting to see what had caused her to yell.  
  
"What is it?" asked Frodo.  
  
"I dont know, Should we follow it?"  
  
"I dont think so we haven't the time" Stated Strider  
  
Forgeting about their encounter they started on their way again. Hoping to reach Rivendell by nightfall.  
  
After Frodo's near encounter with death they went to the council meeting.  
  
During the chosing of the felloship, There was a big problem. Some diden't want Phix and Areasa to come.  
  
"Well why shoulden't we come?" said Phix  
  
"Because you are a woman AND a fariy." Boromir Shouted trying to make his point known  
  
"If you haven't noticed I am the last fariy! I must go to avenge my poeple."  
  
"You cannot fight thought"  
  
"Do you need a demonstration of how well I can fight?"  
  
"Enough!" Shouted Elrond "She may go on your journey. She may come in handy the power of a fairy is remarkable. You may all go and rest now, we will have a great dinner tonight!"  
  
~~The Dinner~~  
  
"Lady Arwen where may we find our outfits for tonight?" asked Areasa  
  
"They are in your dressing chambers"  
  
"Thank you Lady Arwen" Phix said  
  
"You are welcome"  
  
Areasa's dress was a long black velvet dress with gold trim. Phixous was wearing a white velvet dress with silver trim. Each had a small crown/tiara. Areasa's raven black hair was pulled back with two braids in the front. Phixous's silvery blond hair was pulled into a bun on top with two ringlets on the sides of her face. "Our escorts should be here soon" Phix said smiling. They heard a knock at the door two elves were awating them "This way to the dinner ma'ladys"  
  
After conversations and dinner the danceing and singing took place. This was the girls favorite part! Phix was one of the first to join the dancing and Areasa joined soon after. By the end of the first 20 songs the girls had danced with just about everyone. As the song began to play faster they both grabbed a partner not really looking at who it was. Areasa grabbed Legolas and asked "Will you dance with me?" He agreed and they went to the dance floor. Phix saw the nearest person which was Frodo "Would you like to dance?" without hearing his response she draged him to dance Frodo called out "Wait! I cant dance" "Oh come on it's easy." She and Frodo started dancing and quicking their pace as the music quicked. The band playing caught onto this and played faster. Areasa and Legolas competing wiht Phix and Frodo. The two dancing pairs the only ones left dancing. Giving each other death glares the danced faster. Phix caught Areasa's eye /oh no she's going to do it again/ Areasa thought. Phix slowly lifted her feet off the ground taking Frodo with her. They danced in the air getting higher and higher. when the music stopped she floted them down laughing the entire way. "Cheater" Areasa mumbled. "Hey I may be the better dancer but your the better fighter" "True" "Hey dont push your luck." They smiled at each other and then back to their partners. Legolas and Frodo with breathing very heavy.  
  
"Where....Did......you....learn........to dance........that fast?" Legolas asked inbetween gasps for air. "We had many dances at our home. I'm suprised you could keep up" Said Areasa  
  
"Oh...it...was...easy" Legolas tried not to breath in but failed. The chearing could still be heard when they all walked out side for some air. "Mabey next time we can try somthing a little slower?" Asked Frodo "Sure why not it would be somthing new" Phix said grining. Legolas spoke up "Something new?" he asked in awe "Yeah we don't dance slow a lot."  
  
"You know Phix you said you woulden't float no more!" Areasa said "I made an exception, it's not every day you dance with a Hobbit" Frodo blushed slightly "Let us go back in I would like one more dance before I retire" stated Areasa. They got back up from the seat near the river and went back inside to try a slow dance. Areasa suddently felt really tired she laid her head on Legolas's shoulder. She spoke ot Phix through thought.  
  
' This is really comfortable ' ' I know, Well are you ready to go? ' 'Yeah let us say are good-nights'. The music stopped and they thanked Lagolas and Frodo for the dances. They said good-night and kissed them. On their way out they grabbed a glass of elven wine.  
  
"You know lat was fun." Areasa stated a little giddy from the wine.  
  
"Yeah and after the council meeting tomorrow we get to see them everyday"  
  
"You and your predictions" Areasa said smuggly  
  
Marching up the stairs to their bedroom Areasa fainted. "I new she couled't handle the wine" Phix said to no one in particular. 'Well I cant lift her i'll go find some help'. She walked around a while and found a elf. "Excuse me? Could you help me? My Friend seems not to have been able to handle the wine and never quite made it to her chambers" "Sure" "Legolas, You could have told me who I was talking too ya know!" "Sorry, Where is she at?" " Over here on the stairs, I new she coulden't take the wine" The last part she mumbled Legolas still heard it and laughed. He carried her up to their room and asked "Where should I put her?" Just throw her down anywhere" "Ok"" He dropped her in the middle of the floor. "Owwww, why did you have to go and to that? " "She said drop you any where" "Idiot" "Human!" He hissed back  
  
"shut-up you two and you Legolas can leave now" "Gone" And with that he left.  
  
~~The Journey Begins~~  
  
They left in the early hours of the morning as not to be noticed.They had changed from dresses to pants. Areasa, having a major hangover, stayed at the back. Phix walked back to her and said in a quiet voice, "I knew I should never have let you have any." "Hey! I can handle wine, just not elven wine." Legolas heard this as well and laughed again. Aragorn who was walking beside him asked what was so funny. He told the others and they laughed as well. Pretty soon every one but Areasa was laughing. Phix was laughing and floting in the air.  
  
As they reached their camp spot which was a group of rocks they looked around. Legolas spoted somthing in the sky. it was like a black cloud moving to fast "Bird Spys! " He shouted everyone hid behind rocks and bushes. After the birds were gone they came out. "We must not stay here, they know we are about." They started out again untill they found a good place to setup camp."Well camp here."Said Gandolf . They unpacked and set up the sleeping arangement.The girls looked hopfully for a blanket of their own.....with absolutly no luck. "Ughh! Everytime!!!" Shouted Phix startling everyone "What......What happened?" Asked Sam  
  
"They dident pack me a blanket!" "Or me!" "Oh well this isen't new to me" said Phix sarcasticly "Oh move over Pip." Pippin moved over and gave her some room while Merry did the same for Areasa. "Why me? Why me? WHY ME?" she thought.  
  
It was deep into the night when Frodo felt some nudge him in the ribs. It was Sam. "What do you want now?" "D-D-Dark Riders!!" he screamed. Everyone jumped up weapons ready. Sure enough, seven Dark Riders were closing in on their location. The Hobbits grabbed everything and hid under a large tree trunk. Everyone else stood ready holding their weapons. Hooves could be heard in the distance. Phix took a blanket of leaves and covered the small Hobbits with it and grabbed her dagger, even though it would be no good. While the others started fighting she turned up her aurora causing her to glow hoping it would be too bright for the Riders. Areasa fought hard with a Dark Rider trying not so much as to stab him, but knock him off the cliff. She maneged to back him up enough but the horse reared and knocked her to the ground. Her sword left her hands and Phix threw her dagger over to her hoping to give her the upper hand again. She was able to back the Dark Rider off the cliff. The others got the idea and did the same. Once the fight was over Phix went over to where the Hobbits were and uncovered them. She asked if anyone was hurt, Pippin said, "Frodo kicked me!!"  
  
"Not on purpose, you were in the way! Are any of you hurt?" "Umm no. Just a scratch." Phix said dropping the aroura. "You don't get scratched you get stabed, let Gandolf see it!" "Frodo! Im fine I cant get hurt! I thought I told you that?" She said quiziclly "Still let him see" "Fine" . She walked over to Gandolf. "Please tell him I'm ok!!! Please?" Gandolf laughed at her plea "She's fine Frodo, We must rest while we can we will leave at sunrise." They all laid back down and fell into a sleepless night.  
  
As they excelled the mountain the weather became harsher. Snow began to fall harder from above them. Someone saying a spell could be heard echoing through the frosty air. The ground began to tremble and more and more snow fell. Soon, they were covered and climbed out. "We should go through the caves! It is much quicker" growled Gimli. "No, we should go back. Its far too dangerous if we continue this way" said Boromir. "Why? We've come so far. What would be the meaning of turning back?" Areasa noted. "Silence! We shall let Frodo decide" exclaimed Gandolf. Frodo thought about it and replied, "We continue on this way to the caves."  
  
~~Caves~~  
  
"If I am correct, we will need a password to get in" said the wizard. Gandolf read along the top of the doorway. He sat down trying to figure it out. Frodo stood up. As he spoke the word the door opened. They walked in to see that eveything in sight was dead. Gimli cryed out in horror knowing that his cousin was surely dead as well. Frodo screamed as he was pulled out into the water by a giant octopus. Phix floated up to try and grab him but he went under faster that she could grab him.  
  
While the other attacked the octopus, Phix tried again and finally pulled Frodo out from the octopus's grasp. Still holding on to Frodo she flew into the cave, everyone else followed. They closed the dors and continued through the passageway to three seperate passages. Gandolf sat there contemplating on which way to go when the same pair of red eyes they had seen before popped up from behind a rock. "Alright, who or WHAT is that thing?" demanded Areasa. "I don't even want to know" Phix said. "Oh its probly just Gollum," sadi Gandolf, "Lets be off." "You know which way it is?" asked Merry. "No, this way just smells better." They went down the corridor and into a room which was almost like the one they were just in, covered with dead dwarfs. They walked to what looked like a rock coffin. Pippin stood beside the well knocking the helmet off the edge. Everyone looked around to him and the clanging was echoing as it hit the side. The sound stopped and the skeleton fell down after it. Pippin jumped out of the way saying, "It wasn't me this time." Gandolf picked up a journal from off the coffin and read the first few pages.The last page written on told of a Orcs that killed the others. As he put the book down the room began to shake and loud thumping noises were coming from outside. Aragorn and Boromir locked the door. Legolas and Phix got their arrows ready and the others their swords.As the orcs broke threw the door, Legolas and Phix fired their arrows killing each orc within range.  
  
When the door was finally down the orcs rushed in like a swarm. Everyone was backing into the room on the other side of the hall. As they got their a huge troll came threw the doors . Forgetting the orcs they attacked the troll. Phix fiering arrows at the monster as fast as Legolas. Areasa was knocked across the room into a wall. "Legolas go tend to her!" shouted Phix. Not wanting to argue he rushed over to her, "Are you hurt?" he asked her with concern in his voice. "I'll be fine go help the others" She stood up and knocked back a few orcs. The troll was after Frodo. Everyone Trying their hardest to get to him. Frodo was pireced threw the stomach "FRODO!" everyone seamed to scream. With an arrow to the neck the Troll died.  
  
Phix flew over to Frodo "Please wake up Frodo" Phix pleaded . Frodo stood up and showed them the chainmail. "Somthing is still not right we must leave now." As the walked orcs began to swarm again. Somthign strange happened and the orcs begane to crawl back to the shadows. "RUN!" shouted Gandolf. They came to a group of stairs and began down then quickening their pace. The stairs began to crumble leaving a gap. Legolas jumped the gap and beckoned the others over. Areasa was the next to jump Gandolf followed with Boromir.Phix picked up Merry and Pippin and flew them to the edge. She turned around for Sam. Frodo and Aragorn jumped across. As Legolas was fireing arrows at the orcs. Phix was setting Sam down an arrow shot threw her left wing.. She ignored the pain and followed the others.  
  
They watched in horror as Gandolf the leader, guide, and friend fell in to darkness with the demon. they left the mines and went outside where they morned quietly. Phix new he would be back and that he was being saved at this very minute. Seeing how Frodo was the closest to him se went to see if she could comfort him. "He'll be back you know" She said quietly "How do you know" He asked harshly " I saw it in a vision and Gandolf saw it too. He made me promise not to help. And with my wing in its condition I coulden't." He could hear hurt in her voice. "But he told me he would be back and he never stays gone for long and I trust his words." She turned her head and saw Legolas comforting Areasa in a sorrow filled enbrace. She murmered 'One lost love another Found' "Why do you say that" asked Frodo "You see Legolas and Areasa?" "oh" . A faint smile tuched his lips. "There are the Woods of the Lothlorien, we should go rest there."  
  
They were still teary-eyed when they reached Lothlorien. The girls walked in the back behind Frodo. The pain in Phix's wing was getting to her. Areasa stoped her and broke the arrow in half to pull it out easier. "This is going to sting" she said slowly. She pulled it out fast and a small trickle of silver blood ran down the back of her wing. She winced at the pain but then Areasa told her to hold a cloth to the wound to keep it from bleeding to much. They reached the door to the city, Legolas leading the way. Galadriel lead them up the towering staircase to a banquet hall. "I know you have had a long and painful journey. You rest here for as long as you wish. There will be a dinner tonight. I do hope you will all join us. Kannadrea will show you to your chambers."  
  
~~The Dinner~~  
  
Everyone was quiet as they sat there. Areasa picked at her food, she really wasn't hungry. They had all lost a dear friend. They glanced down to see Frodo and Phix talking and laughing. Gimli asked what their problem was. "Why do you two not morn Gandolf's death? You must have a colder heart than I though." "We just know something you don't," said Phix. Everyone glanced down. "What do you know?" demanded Boromir. "We KNOW that Gandolf did NOT die. Infact, he's very much alive." "Tell us how you know this," said Legolas very confused. "She can tell the future. She knows what going to happen and what the consequences will be if it doesn't happen" stated Areasa. "AREASA!!!! you aren't supposed to say anything!!" Phix gets up and floats off into the woods. Everyone looks at Areasa. "Whatever," she said getting up to go also. Legolas followed her. Sam leaned over to talk to Frodo. "Thoses girls are very strange" he whispered. "Why do you say that?" "Well...one's a Fairy, and the other's just a very strange human Princess" "They can fight really good though!" "Good point" Frodo get up and says, "I'm going to go look for Phix"  
  
~~Phix&Frodo~~  
  
"Hey wait up" yelled Frodo trying to run fast enough to catch up to Phix. He stopped as she floated to the top of the tree. Frodo tried to climb up but he fell. Phix laughed and floated down grabbing the back of his shirt floating them up to the top. "Thanks" he said. "No prob. Being a Fairy does have its advantages" "You didn't leave because of what Areasa said did you" "Maybe I didn't. I got to thinking, Areasa's human, there are millions of her kind. There is only ONE Fairy, me" "I guess I can see the problem" "After Sauron killed all my people Areasa's father took me in. I was 5 when he did it. I was 37 when Areasa was born. She grew up with a Fairy for a sister, and I grew up around humans" "Hmm, whats so bad about that?" "You wouldn't understand. You grew up around your own kind, I hardly had a chance to know mine"  
  
~~Areasa&Legolas~~  
  
"Why did you storm out of there?" "Long story" "We've got a long time 'till tomorrow" "Hmph" "Come on. Please?" "She's a Fairy, I'm not. She can fly, predict the future, and thats all by blood. She was born to do that. I can only fight" "Why does this upset you?" "Did you not just hear what I said? She can fly and tell the future and she was born with that ability. I had to work hard to know how to fight" "She said she was the last of her kind right?" "Yeah so?" "She never had a chance to grow up with her own kind" "I know that" "She had to grow up around humans" "I know that too. She was 5 when my father took her in, she was 37 when I was born, which is very young for Fairy's" she said sarcastically. "Well, its true. I'm 2000, the Hobbits are all in their 60's and your friend also" "Exactly, I'm going to grow old and die before you even start to look like your in your 40's! Thats one of the many perks of being human" she also said sarcastically. "But is aging slowly a gift or a curse?" "A gift" "Why?" "For 1, you get to see changes in they way things are done. You don't die before all your friends." "But what if your friend was say human and died early do you think we would not hurt, and wish to age like them as you wish to age like us?" "You're twisting my words." "No I'm just pulling reason from them." "Since when did this turn from me being jealous of Phixous to living longer?" "That was one of the reasons you got mad at her" "Right" "Do you think she would change her race if she could?" "Probly, but she loves being a Fairy....most of the time" "Exactly" "Ugh why does everything that comes out of my mouth I have to regret?!" Legolas laughed at that.  
  
  
  
~~Phix&Frodo~~  
  
"I think i'm going to retire now, Thank you for talking with me you have been a very kind friend." "Think nothing of it, I will see you tomorrow then." With that she flew him out of the tree and set him down. "Good-night Frodo" she kissed him good-night and left, Leaving a dumbfounded Frodo.  
  
~~Areasa&Legolas~~  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep now, Thanks for helping me get threw my jealous stage" she said grining  
  
"I will see you tomorrow on our journey." "Good-night" She planted a soft kiss into his lips. She turned around and walked to her bed on the floor of the forest with the others. A few minutes later she looked up to see him still sitting there a dumb expression on his face.  
  
~~The Fellowship~~  
  
Gimli thought it was taking them longer then it should to bring the woman and the fairy back He and the rest set off to look for them. When they got to their camp they saw both girls asleep and both boys with their mouths open. Frodo was still under the tree and Legolas sitting on his stump. "What happened here?" demanded Aragorn. Both men were silent "Let them be" said Boromir Laughing. "Do you know what happened?" Aragorn asked "Well I only saw a bit" Boromir said still laughing. "Tell us" they wanted to shout but refrained from it. "Well I saw Phix and Frodo talking I guess she said good-night and…." Frodo was snapped out of the trance and slapped a hand over Boromir mouth. Frodo looked at him and said "Don't you dare!" "Ok, well then I saw Legolas and Areasa, she said good-night and…" Legolas repeated Frodo's actions. The others gave a large sigh and decided to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning the 10 woke up and headed to breakfast with Galadriel. Before you depart on your journey you must celebrate with us, There will be food, and Dancing.  
  
"No not again!!!" cried Legolas. "Shut-up Legolas I for one want to dance." Said Areasa. "We will be there in out best Ma'lady" Said Phix. "Thank yous " were heard from the others  
  
That night the Girls dressed in their best. Phix was wearing a golden brown dress with long sleeves that had small jewels enbeded in the waist and collar. Areasa was whereing a silver dress with long sleeves that dropped slightly. Unlike Areasa's dress Phix's was semi-tight to show off her curves, While Areasa's clung to her body in an unorderly fashion. "We must get ready to go, Where is my tiara?" "Look on the dresser and hand me mine too." Areasa's hair was wavy and cascading down her shoulders. Phixe's was done in the same way only a little curly. They heard a knock on the door and opened it."Legolas, Frodo what are you doing here?" "We're...we...We're your escourts....I think" Legolas studdered. "Well what a suprise we get escourted by the two cutest guys in the fellowship" Areasa said making the males blush. "Come on the dancing should start soon!" Exclaimed Phix. "Nooo, Not again!" "Shut-up Frodo". As they made their way down the stairs along with the rest of the fellowship. The girls got compliments from each and every person there. The band began to play the music and at the same time Legolas and Frodo grave the others a pleading look. The others laughed as they to were suddently grabbed by the arm and asked to dance. "Ok Frodo you dont have to dance." Phix said sweetly and meet with Areasa who had left Legolas. Two fairly (no pun) handsome elves asked them to dance. They danced with them most of the night making their escourts jealous. "May we cut in?" asked Frodo and Legolas slightly pissed. "Sure" The elves wispered somthing in their ears as not to let Legolas and Frodo hear. "Awww you two ruined the fun, thoses to are really nice!" Areasa declaired. "Will you not dance with me then?" "I wont, I prefer to dance with Frodo" Phix stated. Phix and Frodo walked off onto the dance floor and started dancing. Legolas whispered somthing in Areasa's ear causing her to blush (Bad mind people!). They walked off to the dance floor. Frodo and Phix were laughing and dancing while semi floating. "Why did you really come and ask me to dance?" Phix tried to coax out of him "Ummmmm..mmm" "Ha you were jealous!" "Was not" "Were too" "Was not "Were too" "WAS NOT "shouted Frodo loud enough for everyone to hear "WERE TOO" She said louder. "Could you to keep it down" Gimli asked. "Sorry Gimli". Across the room "Was not" "Were too" "Were not" "Were too" "WAS NOT" "WERE TOO". the voices belonged to Legolas and Areasa "Now I must go tend to them" said Gimli sadly. A new song played a little slower. Phix layed her head on Frodo's shoulder while he whispered "Maybe I was a little jealous" "I knew it" she said as they continued to dance in the air above everyone. Many elves turned their head as they heard "You ASS HOLE!"."WHAT" everyone ran to the window just in time to see Areasa slap Legolas. Legolas fell back and stood up again and walked into the woods. Areasa walked to her room.  
  
"I should go talk to her you know" "I know" said Frodo. Phix kissed him good-bye and thanked him for the dance."I'll go talk to Legolas" "Ok"  
  
~~Phix&Areasa~~  
  
"What happened?" Phix asked her voice full of worry. "We just had a little argument" "I'm a Fairy, I know it was more than just an argument" "Long story" "We've got a long time 'till tomorrow" "He said that last night" Areasa said walking to the window looking down at Legolas and Frodo. "So, are you going to tell me or what?" "He kissed me then said it was a mistake"  
  
~~Legolas&Frodo~~  
  
"What happened?" Frodo asked "Nothing just a disagrement" "Please, I can help.....Maybe"  
  
"Well we walked out side and I kissed her then said it was a mistake." "Ohh I see the problem" Frodo had his eyes shut and shook his head. "Your blind not to see it" "See what?" "She likes you like you like her" "What?!?!?Since when?" "I dont know but saying that kissing her was a mistake probly made your friendship worse. "Damn" Legolas muttered. running his fingers through his hair. "I guess I should go talk to her then?" "I would think that wise." "Thank you Frodo"  
  
~~Phix&Areasa~~  
  
"Your saying I should talk to him?" Areasa asked "Yeah" There was a knock on the door. "That may be him I'll just leave now." "Bye Phix and Thanks" "Anytime" Phix walked over to the door. "Legolas, Shes on the bed" "Frodo waits for you down the stairs." "Thanks"  
  
"Areasa, May I talk to you?" "Depends, will that be a mistake too?" Legolas walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Areasa sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that" "That's right" "Its just....." "Yes?" "I just didn't know if you liked me...so I took it back" "I do though." Legolas looked up at her. He turned in her direction as she sat next to him. He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and she took his hand. "I am so sorry" "Shut-up and kiss me Elf boy" "That I can do." Legolas pushed her down on the bed and kissed her. The bed was unfortunetaly by the open window. Boromir looked up and nuged Aragorn in the ribs. "Who would ever think of those two" "I thought he hated her." Phixous, who came out of nowhere, came up and blocked the window. "Pervs!" "Aww Phix we weren't doing nothing" whined Boromir. Phix leaned in and closed the drapes, "Sheesh, I would said 'get a room' but their already in one." She flew down to talk to Frodo.  
  
~~Frodo&Phix~~  
  
"Took them long enough to get togeather" Said Phix. She started singing.  
  
Longer did the wind yet blow  
  
Fallings stars forgot to fall  
  
The sun was down the moon  
  
was up it gave me comfort  
  
all through the night  
  
" Thats a great song " Said Frodo. "It's the only one I can remember the Fairys singing" Phix said smiling. Frodo could hear the music again. "Would you like to dance?" "I'd love too" She began to walk to the door. "Not there, right here. we can hear the music." "Very well". Frodo grabbed her hand and began to dance to the slow song. She again laid her head on his shoulder "Frodo did you mean it?" "Mean what?" "You were jealous?" "A little, why?" "This is why" She turned toward him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "what was that for?" "For just being you" He cupped her face in his hands and hissed her back "what was that for?" "For just being you"  
  
They kissed each other again. Boromir and Aragorn who had been kicked out of the cortyard by Phix were walking and talking. They came across the site of Frodo and Phix kissing. Boromir whispered to Aragorn "Took them long enough"."Well I'm glad Frodo got the girl and you two devils are runining the moment." Pippin and Merry stated "I'm guessing your kicking us out of the garden?" "Yes we are." "Lets go Aragorn".  
  
  
  
In the morning they woke up and fixed their canoes. All the elves were there for their departure. Phix had a spot in the canoe with the hobbits which was right by Frodo, but she floated or flew in the air most of the time. Boromir, Legolas, Areasa, and Aragorn were in the 2nd canoe and Gimli in the 3rd with the supplies. Boromir looked behind him and started laughing insaniously. "ummmmm….Legolas what happened to Boromir?" "Uhhhh…" He quickly tried to think of an excuse. "We saw him last night after you……" Legolas slapped his hand over Boromir's mouth…..again. As he removed his hand Boromir laughed again almost falling out of the boat. "On second thought…I really don't wanna know."Areasas said. Aragorn started laughing now. Areasa turned to see Legolas blushing very badly. They heard a scream and looked up and saw Phix. She was falling! She fell into the water. They waited a minute to see if she was coming up. The entire time Frodo wanted to jump in after her but knowing he coulden't swim, And couldent help her. They heard another splash Areasa jumped in after her friend. After what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds Areasa came to the surface with Phix. She was very much alive which surprised them. She had been shot in the wing (again) with an arrow. "Damn orcs there following us, on the rives edge." "Why did they shoot you?"  
  
"Would somebody help us out of the water first?" yelled Areasa." I'm supposed to know?" "Umm sorry to interrupt but you have an arrow in your wing." Said Sam pulling the girls up,"Oh that hurts! Stop pulling on it Pip" "Umm does it hurt?" chirped in Merry "Yeah it does!" "Oh" they stated still a little shocked. "The arrow hitting my wings hurts worse than any where else. Hey! I know why they may have shot me. Like YOU can feel great evil. They feel a great goodness so they must have senced me. The orcs will die a slow death!" Said Phix with an internal fire in her eyes. Frodo began to ment the wound. "I have to break the arrows. This will hurt a little." "Owww." She wimpered as he tended to the wound. "Looks like you get to stay with me now" he said wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. Sam and Gimli who were the only ones to diden't know about Phix and Frodo were somewhat shocked when they kissed. Frodo wrapped his cloke around Phix and Legolas the same for Areasa. They continued along the river till they saw the gates to a city. They were statues of kings with their arms stretched out. Phix new what would happen soon. Frodo would leave her and everyone. Pippin and Merry would be captured. When they reached land Frodo was about to go look for firewood. Boromir would follow him. As he went a little ways Phix watched in order to note where he was heading. She saw Areasa and Legolas Talking and the others amongst themselves. She grabbed her dagger and left to meet with Frodo. "Frodo" Her voice barely a whisper. "Phix why are you hear you should be back at camp." "Not you to Frodo, My wing is fine." she smiled slightly. "I know you must leave soon.You will leave everyone."He heard an enourmous amount of hurt in her voice. "Sam will be the only one to go with you so for now I will say goodbye Frodo Baggins" She Kissed and hugged him briefly and said goodbye again. She turned around to leave."Wait!" he said "Yes...?" "I wont ever leave you" "I wish it were true Frodo...I wish it were true." . Phix mummbled to herself " When my wings heal i will come and klook for you Frodo" "Wonder what that was all about" he muttered slightly.  
  
As Phix arrived back at camp she told them all "Prepare for battle the orcs are approaching" "What!?!?!?" They all shouted. They new better then to question her. "Let us find Frodo" said Aragorn "No we can't, He cannot be found, not yet"  
  
She grabbed a sword and was taking off a hand grabbed her shoulder, it was Sam  
  
"Please tell me where he is Phix" "He will be arriving here shortly if you wish to stay."  
  
The battle was fierce but was won. Aragorn rushed to Boromir's aid. "Thye took the little ones" Boromis said and died shortly after. As the look to see who else was missing, besides Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam. "AREASA!?!?!" they yelled in unison. They walked a ways and found her sword lying on the ground covered in blood. "Areasa!" they yelled again. Phix had seen that Pip and Merry would be taken, and that Areasa whould be hurt. They went back to the camp and Areasa came staggering in a few moments later. "Phix!" "Areasa! What happened?" "Just a few cuts" She said and slumped to the ground in pain. Legolas rushed over and picked her up. "Hey Legolas. Anyone get my sword?"  
  
"Right here ma'lady" Said Gimli "Thanks" "Let me see the wound" Said Phix firmly "I can't heal it if I cant see it!" "Ok ok Just hold on" Legolas laid her dawn in one of the boats and let Phix heal the wound. "I only was able to heal the internal stuff. Does anyone know how to stitch wounds? "I can ....a little" said Legolas "Here's the string here's a needle get to work mister!" Phix commanded. After a few hours the said goodbye to their friend Boromir, slowly singing as they sent him over the waterfall. "We shall miss you loyal friend." " We must leave now we will follow the orc trail." Stated Phix. 'We must not find them before time.' She thought.  
  
The end of chapter 1 


End file.
